Me and my dad
by shar2
Summary: we know about ed grandpa but wat about his dad. ed/rummy
1. When a Sranger Calls

"Man you cheatin" ed said while we attempted to grab the controller out of rummy's hand.

" naw man you cant come all up in my space,let go of my controller nigga"gin replied on the verge of laughter. Suddenly player died in a fiery explosion. Ed and rummy sat on the couch laughing in hysteria. Rummy now on the floor, ed fell right on top of him their position looked a little... more than friendly, why if you didn't know them you probably think they were... The phone rang and the butler picked it up just as Mr wunclear walked down the steps."ahem Mr.wunclear sir, there is a Mr.ed the 2nd on the phone for you" the butler informed. Mr.wunclear expression immediately fell from a mild half smiley face to a full on frown. " ed that fuckers on the phone for you"wunclear yelled. Ed stopped laughing and headed for the hallway where the phone was. "who is it" ed asked his grandpa. He just mumbled something incoherently and walked off. Ed shrugged his shoulders and picked up the phone. "wassup"

"ed is that you?" a familiar voice asked almost similar to eds

"yeah, who dis"

"ed its me,your dad"

"dad" ed exclaimed his face lit up for a quick second like a four year old on Christmas day

"hey son how you been"

"its cool"

"thats great how was Iraq"

"war" suddenly ed was reminded of how distant he and his father actually were.

"listen,ummm I haven't seen you in a while and I'm having a big party this weekend I was wondering if maybe you would stop by" any one could hear the pure hopefulness in his voice

"umm yeah sure I guess so"

Ed jotted down some directions phone number and returned to the living room. Rummy was sprawled out on the couch in a deep sleep. Ed just stood their for a moment and watched him. He started to think about all of the good and ad moment he and rummy had together. Suddenly he found himself blushing. It was like this infatuation he had with Rummy. But he wasn't gay or nothing because doesn't everybody

love their best friend? Ed decided to sit on the floor right under the couch and watch t.v he turned on his favorite movie. Nobody knew this but rummy but it was of course the Titanic, the greatest movie ever made. About a couple hour later rummy was awoken by sound of sniffles looked around and saw ed on the floor almost in tears. He was about to ask him why he was crying until he looked up ant the television and saw...that movie. Rummy slid down on the floor and reluctantly watched the titanic with ed. Finally later that evening the movie finally went off. "eh gin you ever been to Charlotte north Carolina" ed asked "naw why" gin was slightly intrigued " you wanna go" ed asked again "why"gin knew their was more to this story "to visit my peoples" "peoples what family you got in the south ed"

gin had his full attention on ed because for one ed don't talk to his family and even if he did it wouldn't make since for them to be in north Carolina "my pops lives in Charlotte man" their was a long awkward pause.


	2. A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

It was 6:00 in the morning ed woke up and ran down the steps.

"gin wake up" he sounded overly excited which was unusual for him

"what do you want" gin was still tired he usually didn't wake until at least noon

"come on wake up we have to go catch a plane"gin stared closely at ed.

The way his eyes sparkled when he was happy. How his smile could look so flirtatious at time.

He looked hot. He had to admit it his friend was sexy. He could admit that ,right?

I mean, doesn't everybody think their friend is hot...

it's not like your going to admit how ugly you friend is...right. Gin couldn't handle these thought right now it was too early to be thinking that hard.

"ed the plane doesn't leaver until 8:00 tonight get your ass back to bed" gin rolled over and went back to sleep on the couch

ed was slightly hurt by his friends,uneagerness (I don't think thats a word) but who could blame him, ed didn't even understand why the hell he was so excited his self. But when he got back to his room he realized he couldn't sleep he lied in bed and thought about what will come. He wondered what his dad was like now he hadn't seen him since he turned 15, so its been a while. Why didn't his dad ever call him until now. Did he even miss him? Did he ever miss him? Ed had almost forgot what his father looked like his grandpa had moved most of the picture ed brought with him to the attic. Ed need to be reminded of what he looked like though. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:28. he got up out the bed and made his way to the attic. It was just about the dustiest room in the house since nobody ever comes up here. He say a small torn up card board box in the corner it had his name on it. He sat on his knees and tore open the box. Their it was,his father. It was a spitting image of ed red hair green eyes ,strong cheek bones and all only different was his dad had a slight beard. Ed couldn't grow on for his life as much as he tried. He looked some more though the photos he saw pictures of him playing baseball,learning how to ride a bike, baby pictures and shit. But there was this one picture that really stuck out it was a picture of his mom, dad and some blond man. He inwardly chuckled inside remembering how happy his family was. He stared at the picture for a little bit and began to cry. He missed his mother she had died when he was 6 years old. Murdered. He stared at the other man in the picture he looked so familiar like he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't quite put hi finger on it. He heard foot step from down stairs and and slightly smelt the fumes of freshly imported punche Cuban imported cigars. He stuffed the picture in his pocket, closed the box and rushed down the steps. Before his grandpa noticed he was even awake. By now it was about 12:00 noon. Gin was just waking up.

"wassup man" ed said casually wiping the last of the tears from his eyes


	3. Welcome Back

Ok, first off thank you to everyone who reviewed this thing. I would especially like to thank **YoungNeil**, I didn't get to read your review before I wrote the second chapter but I will try my best to use it in this chapter.

* * *

Ed sat nervously next to Gin. It would be the first time he would see his Father in, god knows how long.

Ed stared to the blond sitting next to him. The rays of light from the sun outlined his magnificent features. He looked so relaxed not even paying any attention to the mindless tapping Ed was making with his foot. Nope he just sat quietly reading a readers digest magazine. It almost infuriated Ed to see him so tranquil at a moment like this they were 4 hours from a life changing moment, meeting Eds dad.

The conceirege had interrupted Ed from his thoughts announcing the baording of the plane. Ed grabbed his over-sized carryon luggage mostly full of game systems and chains things he was convinced "the man" wouldn't care for properly. Gin had no carry on bags, just a couple of magizines he had purchased from the bookstore in the airport. Ed showed the lady his ticket.

"Oh, Mr.Wunclear, Sir, your seat is the first one on the left, Sorry for making you wait" The Burnette announced apologetically.

Ed and Rummy took their seats in front of the plane. Gin sat in the window seat and immediately closed the window, well aware of Ed's Motion sickness.

After Four hours in the air they landed in Charlotte. By that time Ed had fallen asleep leaning on Ginto much of his discomfort.

"Yo, Ed? Yo wake up nigga"

"Wha happened" Ed asked confused and drowsey.

"We here"

Ed shook his head in response. Once they got of the plane they immediately went to the baggage claim and gathered their belongings.

The rent a car Ed had purchased was out front as intended. He drive was only 3o minute or so. They pulled into a small neighborhood Gin noticed their was no name just a simple street sign on the corner labeled Beatties Ford.

They hose they pulled up to seem very small, One story It was white though appeared to have not had a paint job in a while the grass was completely brown probably due the drought Gin had recently heard about, but then again Gin figured the grass had never been very green, it was obviously a low class neighborhood And Everybody know they give the bad waater to poor neighborhoods. But one had to wonder how could a man born with so much money and power live in this place the unclear name had to have entitled him to some type of fortune, he thought.

Gin could only imagine a young little Ed running through the yard playing tag or basketball or whatever it was little wunclear boys played as children. Infact he began to pondor how ed had grown into such a spoiled little brat and why he wasn't raised in this small modest enviornment. They approached the door and Gin began to notice, how beautiful and stunning and magne- I mean nervous ed had looked they stood their for longer than expected until Gin realized nobody had rung the doorbell.

" Eh, Ed you alright man"

Ed snapped oout of his trance " Yeah, Yeah, I'm cool, I'm cool"

" Are you going to ring to bell"

" Umm, yeah, Of course" Ed mumbled

The doorbell was rung a a few seconds later a red haired man appeared looking very happy.

He wore a long black t-shirt, his jeans were sagged lower than Gin was used to seeing, his hair was relatively long but in a small afro complete with a blue pick, and around his neck was a silver chain not a long one though a necklace-like one. The resemblence was uncanny, he was without a doubt Ed's father.

" Son" he embraced the young ed into a hug

" Wassup pop"

He stared at his son lovingly " Damn, You done went and gown up on aint cha"

Ed smiled

Next he glanced at Gin. And returned to look at his son. " Alright ya'll, lets gone inside"

They went into the kicthen and the older wuncler poured both boys a glass of kool-aid.

" Ay son, so who dis niggga"

Gin stuck out his hand for a handshake and responded " Hey my man, Name is Gin Rummy I'm Ed's friend"

" Wassup, boy" He shook Gins hand. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door and Ed the 3rd got up to go answer it.

" Hey, Baby, where's your key"

" I lost it again"

" Damn, that's the fifth this month, baby"

"I know I'm sorry" the person gave him a defeated looked and im exchanged received a long loving kiss

" It's o.k, come on Ed is here"


End file.
